cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Republic of Jerna
Nation History In the Beginning In the year 2012 AD, the world fell into chaos. The cause of this was that after centuries of excessive usage, the world's supply of Oil had finally run practically dry. Over the last few drops of oil, the former world powers waged a great war with each other, resulting in the complete annihilation of countries such as the United States, Russia, the United Kingdom and China. From the ashes of this conflict rose new leaders and new societies that pledged to lead the disparate and leaderless peoples of Earth into a new, golden age of peace and enlightenment. These leaders, arrayed across the globe, ranged all across the various spectrums of political ideology, ranging from radical Fascists, particularly dominant in the areas formerly under the control of the European Union, to Communists of the Soviet school of thought. The Commonwealth of Australia, despite its relative geographic isolation, was not exempt from this collapse of governments, and the centrist and conservative governments that had ruled the island nation were no more, and the nation as a whole, ceased to exist. The Beginnings of the People's Socialist Party At this time, a man by the name of User:Arrnea rose to prominence as an icon of the working classes that had been worst affected by the collapse of the world economy, and he formed a party to represent the needs and desires of the people. So was born the People's Socialist Party. The Co-operative Conference Within two weeks of the inception of the People's Socialist Party, User:Arrnea and those other Party members loyal to the cause of the people met with representatives of the worker's councils that had sprung up in the aftermath of the Collapse and discussed the formation of a new nation, based on the principles of Freedom, Equality and Direct Democracy. After two weeks' fierce discussion and debate, a new nation, to be named the People's Democratic Barony of Arrnea (The Barony of Arrnea for short) was proclaimed jointly by the leader of the People's Socialist Party, User:Arrnea, and the leader of the Association of Worker's Councils in the south west of former Western Australia, Siegfried Schwarzwind. The Constitution and the New Government During the meeting between the People's Socialist Party and the Association of Worker's Councils, a Consitution was drafted by the two organisations, by which the newly-formed Barony of Arrnea would be governed. The Constitution however, needed to be ratified by the people who the nation's government was to represent, so a referendum of all people over age 18 in the region was organised. This was made possible by the remaining radio broadcast infrastructure left over from before the Collapse, present in such abandoned cities as Perth, Albany, Mandurah and Bunbury. Of this vote, 99% of people supported the constitution's adoption and the founding of the Barony of Arrnea with a provisional government composed of members of the People's Socialist Party and the Association of Worker's Councils. And so, a government was formed with User:Arrnea as President and Siegfried Schwarzwind as Vice-President. The People's Democratic Barony of Arrnea was proclaimed on the 15th of December, 2012. The Merger Six days after the formation of the Barony of Arrnea, the Association of Worker's Councils (AWC) and the People's Socialist Party (PSP) jointly announced that the AWC would be merging into the PSP to give the left-wing of politics in the Barony a united front. This was assumed to be a reaction to the formation of the ultra right-wing Baronial Nationalist Front (BNF) the previous day. The First Elections and the New Capital The next three weeks saw the establishment of infrastructure throughout the Barony to allow for the people to vote in the elections to be held on January 1, 2013. No policy was to be implemented in this time, in accordance with the terms under which people voted for the provisional government to be appointed. On January 1st, 2013, three parties stood for election in the newly-named People's House, consisting of 99 seats. The parties and their election results were as follows: *'People's Socialist Party (PSP)' - 87 Seats *'Baronial Nationalist Front (BNF)' - 8 Seats *'Christian Democratic Party (CDP)' - 4 Seats Using their massive electoral majority, the People's Socialist Party of the Barony of Arrnea, sworn into government on January 3rd, 2013, began the great task of rebuilding the Barony of Arrnea in the wake of the Collapse of 2012. To this end, the abandoned cities, such as Perth, Albany and Mandurah were salvaged for their building materials, and new towns were built. Also, a capital city was built at the site where the town of Bunbury once stood, to be named Jerna City, and to be an icon of the modernising Barony through its reconstruction and ascendance to greatness. Nation Information *The Barony of Arrnea is a medium sized, developing, and old nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow no religion. *Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. *Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many adore their government as a result. *The citizens of The Barony of Arrnea work diligently to produce Furs and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. *It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. *The Barony of Arrnea is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. *The military of The Barony of Arrnea has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. *The Barony of Arrnea does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all anti-government protests. *The borders of the Barony of Arrnea are closed to all forms of immigration. *The Barony of Arrnea detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. *The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. *The Barony of Arrnea will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens.